With the world against us
by whitelullaby
Summary: Crossover oneshot with Supernatural. Brooke&Dean.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just a really good cd that inspired this fic.

Note: This is a crossover pairing with Brooke (OTH) and Dean (SPN)

**With the world against us**

We knew our love wouldn't last from the beginning; that we were destined to become another tragic love story like Romeo and Juliet. It was unfair, but the world hardly cared and continued to work against us. To the universe we were just two more game pieces who meant nothing; but to each other we meant the world.

Before I met him my life was a broken mess. My heart had been repeatedly ripped out and trampled on, and every time someone would try to fix it, it would end up more broken than before; until I met Dean.

My friends would say he was just my type; cocky, arrogant, and good in bed – the perfect fling for Brooke Davis. How little they knew, because when I looked into those gorgeous eyes for the first time, I saw forever and a day, and how he was as torn and broken as I was. We connected in an instant, and I decided then and there I'd give up my life for him, because somehow in my gut, I knew that he'd give me so much more than my life had ever given me. My heart slowly began to heal itself when I found out I was right.

He was a dream, charming and suave in a black impala, so perfect to me that I almost didn't notice how silent he'd go all of the sudden. I nearly had to beat it out of Sam one day when I couldn't handle it anymore, and then found myself running past Dean before he could even enter the room with tears streaking down my face. He found me a while later leaning against a tree with my head in my hands. He didn't say anything, just sad beside me, gathered me in his arms and let me cry. After a while the tears dried up and I found myself telling that we were going to save him, Me and Sam, and that no matter what, he wasn't going to din in a years time. Dean just nodded his head softly, kissing my forehead and then quietly whispering 'I love you' into my ear. I gave him my heart that day.

Close was beyond what we had become since that day; he was the key to my heart and as Dean would put it, I was the key to his Impala (though he really did mean his heart and soul). For hours on end we would lay melded together staring into each other's eyes, cloud number nine was nothing compared to the heaven we felt. We'd fight like any normal couple; first about me being allowed on hunts and not just restricted to research, then on how careless he'd be with his life. And when I was really hurting and insecure, how he was trying to leave me. That one would always pull at some threads, but it always ended with me in his arms and him whispering into my ear that he would never leave me before falling into a deep passion driven kiss.

In our moments of pure bliss when everything and nothing mattered, we would make promises to each other. We'd love each other till the end of time, we'd always be the one, were just a few of the promises. But the one that struck me the most, was when Dean said, "I'd die for you Brooke Davis." I could see the truth in his eyes with not falter, and I had to ask myself how I could have ever loved anyone before Dean.

Our last days together were amazing. Nothing, not even death, could tear us apart, because we would always be in each other's heart. Just the same, nothing could have ever prepared me for the heartbreak that followed.

As Dean lay in my arms, barely able to speak his last goodbye, I chocked at the irony. Sam and I had saved him two years ago from this fate, and now there he was dying in my arms; it seemed that fate had already had his path laid out, and we'd just gotten two extra years out of it. Moments before I had been fighting a demon, with Dean and Sam off to the side fighter two others, and suddenly I saw a knife, and my life flashed before my eyes. Before I could even think, I was being pushed to the ground, and watching in horror as the demon stabbed Dean deep in the gut. Dean gasped and collapsed to the ground, the demon stood over him, the smuggest look on its face; like it had just done some big heroic thing. That smug look got wiped off seconds later though when Sam retrieved the Colt and shot the demons right in the head. I crawled to Dean and gather him in my arms, the tears already streaming down my cheeks. He stared up at me with his beautiful eyes glazed and losing their sparkle, "I told you I'd die for you," he joked, a small pained smile on his face. I shook my head as my tears splashed onto his face. He looked over at Sam who looked as lost and scared as I was, "I love you Sammy." Dean turned he attention back to me as I tried so hard not to break, "Brooke, my Brooke." I nodded into his hand as he traced my jaw, letting out a sob etched with agony before kissing him with everything I had left. As I leaned my forehead against his for the last time, he looked me deep in the eyes and whispered, "I love you," and then he was gone.

Burning his body was the hardest thing I ever did, because it meant goodbye and I was far from ready to let go. I cried into Sam's shoulder as he burned, because it hurt to deep to possible watch. The man I loved was dead and the world had won it's cruel twisted game. My heart was broken again, clean in two and I was sure there was no way I'd ever come back from it. A week later, I found out I was pregnant, with what I would later learn was twins. A boy and a girl. And when there were born I saw a bit of Dean in both of them and though maybe, just maybe, my heart would heal after all.

End.

_And if these are my parting words  
Then this, my last request  
Hold me here, until I sleep  
If I burn, then I burn for you_

Song by Anberlin. Cadence.


End file.
